


bet your bottom we at hogwarts

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: M/M, bUT this mite turn out goof, iM A DORK FOR WRITING THIS, lmaooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if u look closely this isnt how i write but i cAN WRITE FLUFF TO I JUST DONT WRITE ANGST pls lang</p>
<p>also bETA KIDS HEADCANON HEIGHT:</p>
<p>tallest would be Jade then 2nd tallest would be Dave then ROse then the shortest would be teeny tiny John!! u w u</p>
    </blockquote>





	bet your bottom we at hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> if u look closely this isnt how i write but i cAN WRITE FLUFF TO I JUST DONT WRITE ANGST pls lang
> 
> also bETA KIDS HEADCANON HEIGHT:
> 
> tallest would be Jade then 2nd tallest would be Dave then ROse then the shortest would be teeny tiny John!! u w u

**= > Be the buck-toothed dork **

Hey! You're most definitely not a dork! 

You may have buck teeth but you can't be a dork! You mean, you just beat The Game!

What? No, not that game! You, Dave, Jade and Rose just beat SBURB! You mean, yeah you're kind of sad that you won't get to see the trolls anymore because they have they're own universe and you have you're own but there's still pesterchum! You should be happy for them though! After four years of playing the god forsaken game you finally beat it!

You hope your dad is proud of you.

You turn around and see Rose and Jade smiling at you.You smile at them and hug them extra super tight! The two of them were like sisters to you (excluding the fact that Jade was indeed your ecto-sister but...) You stop hugging them and turn around to see Dave.

Dave's smiling a little bit, dropping his cool kid act a bit to celebrate beating the game. You smile even wider and run to hug him. You both fall as you were too heavy and Dave was surprised by the action causing him to tip over and you to follow.

"I love you so much Dave!" You tell him, turning into red. While you've been a couple for four months now, telling him you love him is still pretty embarrassing, "Stay with me on our new universe!"

"Woah there princess" Dave says a hint of smile in his voice, "Slow down, I know my Strider charm's too powerful but think about the children John."

"But Dave, I cannot wait anymore! You must take me!" You chuckle as you say it as you feel his arms hugging you back.

"We won the game" He whispers, "We honestly won the game." you smile into his shoulder as he whispers that to your ear.

"Boys, as much as the whole scene is romantic," Rose interrupts the moment a hand on her hip, "We have some other trolls to say good bye too." 

You look up and you see the surviving trolls, and your smile becomes wider.

"Karkat!" You exclaim hugging him, "I can't believe we actually survived!" 

"Stop hugging me you nooksniffer!" Karkat says lightly as he hugs back, "Good luck out there John."

"You too."

You stop hugging him to look at him and you see the most sincere smile on his face. You turn around to go back to your group.

"Good luck with you matespritship with Terezi, Karkat!" you loudly say as you turn around and run as fast as you can, you don't leave him without a parting statement of course.

You join your group after managing to avoid getting killed by Karkat (it was very close you know). You smile as you see the Jade, Rose and Dave are waiting for you, ready to jump into your universe which you won.

"You ready babe?" Dave asks you and you turn red.

"Dave! If you so much as make my little brother frown, I'll rip you into shreds and feed you to dogs! But of course you know that already!" Jade says with a smile and you are indeed frightened, she continues, "Is everyone ready?"

"I'll miss Kanaya, but I am ready." Rose says smiling, as she took a sip from a glass filled with red liquid. She somehow controlled her drinking problem only drinking when she needs to celebrate. You wonder how she and Kanaya will continue they're relationship when they're far away from each other.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" You say.

 

With that, the four of you, stepped into the portal.

 

Your name is John Egbert and you're happy you beat the game with you boyfriend, sister, and friend.

**Author's Note:**

> follow and talk to me on tumblr! chacha-rap.tumblr.com


End file.
